Pig's Big 78 2002
January 01 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 due to technical problems (faulty MiniDisc) 02 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 79 (see above) 03 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila fell asleep in front of fire. 08 January 2002 *Earl Hines And His Orchestra: Ridin' And Jivin' - repeat due to continuing technical problems at Peel Acres 09 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. MD still broken. 10 January 2002 *Les Paul & Mary Ford: How High The Moon? (Capitol) 15 January 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Eurosonic special. 16 January 2002 :(JP: "While we were away in Groningen, one or two repairs were undertaken in the studio at Peel Acres, as a result of which we can have a Pig's Big 78.") *Jack Payne & His BBC Dance Orchestra: Choo Choo (Quick Fox Trot) (Columbia) 17 January 2002 *Winifred Atwell: Jubilee Rag (Decca) 22 January 2002 *Platters: I'm Sorry (Mercury) - played for Manchester United fans 23 January 2002 *Mr. Horace Pack - 'When The Great Red Dawn Is Shining' (Popular) 24 January 2002 *??? 29 January 2002 *Jack Hylton's Brighter London Dance Band: What Do You Do Sunday, Mary? (Zonophone) - needs confirming 30 January 2002 *Ambrose And His Orchestra: You And The Night And The Music (Vocalion) - needs confirming 31 January 2002 *State Street Ramblers: Stomp Your Stuff (Vocalion) February 05 February 2002 *Three Ginx (with Hillbilly Accompaniment): Take Me Back To My Boots & Saddle (Rex) 06 February 2002 *Three Ginx (with Hillbilly Accompaniment): At The End Of The Caribou Trail (Rex) 07 February 2002 *Charlie Parker: Buzzy (Savoy) 12 February 2002 *Andrews Sisters: Every Time They Play The Sabre Dance 13 February 2002 *Dizzy Gillespie: Nice Work If You Can Get It 14 February 2002 *Mills Brothers: Till Then (Brunswick) 19 February 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 - Peel has forgotten to record one 20 February 2002 *No show - Brit Awards 21 February 2002 *Les Paul Trio: Begin The Beguine 26 February 2002 *Three Ginx: Miss Wonderful (Paris OST) 27 February 2002 *James “Sugar Boy” Crawford: I Need Your Love 28 February 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 (overlooked?) March 05 March 2002 *JP: "I was about halfway into London this evening when I realised that once again I'd failed to record any Pig's Big 78s..." 06 March 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 (see above) 07 March 2002 *Les Paul: Hip-Billy Boogie (Peel on holiday in India and New Zealand until 09 April 2002) April 09 April 2002 *Three Ginx: Whistling Under The Moon 10 April 2002 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You 11 April 2002 *Mystery Artists: Daily Mail Mystery Record - £1950 For Naming The Artists 16 April 2002 *Winifred Atwell: Five Finger Boogie 17 April 2002 *Harry Hudson's Melody Men: Happy Feet 18 April 2002 *Hottentots: In Geneva With Eva 23 April 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. MD won't play. 24 April 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Pig's Big 78. Previous night's was planned as first of two-part set. 25 April 2002 *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra (with Leslie Sarony, Tommy Handley): Mucking About The Garden 30 April 2002 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me? May 01 May 2002 *Duke Ellington: Skin Deep (Part 1) 02 May 2002 *Duke Ellington: Skin Deep (Part 2) 07 May 2002 *Gene Krupa: Disc Jockey Jump 08 May 2002 *Jack Payne & The BBC Dance Orchestra: Get Up Nice And Early 09 May 2002 *Benny Goodman: Darktown Strutters' Ball 14 May 2002 *Bert Thomas & His Band: Let’s Have A Jubilee 15 May 2002 *Bunk Johnson & His New Orleans Band: One Sweet Letter From You 16 May 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Show was repeat of 15 January 2002 (Eurosonic special), due to problems with the ISDN connection to Peel Acres. 21 May 2002 *Vipers Skiffle Group: Pick A Bail Of Cotton 22 May 2002: *Frank Sinatra: September Song 23 May 2002: *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: Dallas Blues 28 May 2002: *Red McKenzie & The Celestial Beings: I Can't Believe You're In Love With Me 29 May 2002: *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: 1919 March 30 May 2002 *No show due to four-hour Evening Session special from the Shetlands. June 04 June 2002 *Bing Crosby: Let’s Spend An Evening At Home 05 June 2002 *Humphrey Lyttleton & His Band: Cakewalkin’ Babies Back Home (Parlophone) 06 June 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Donna Legge stands in for JP from London, as line to Peel Acres is down again. 11 June 2002 *Blind Lemon Jefferson: That Black Snake Moan (Paramount) 12 June 2002 *Original Memphis Five: That Red Headed Girl (Actuelle) 13 June 2002 *Frank Sinatra & Dagmar: Mama Will Bark (Columbia) 18 June 2002 *Alexander Prince: War March Of The Priests (Zonophone) 19 June 2002 *Seven Hot Air Men: Low Down Rhythm (Columbia) 20 June 2002 *Joe Venuti And His Blue Four: Satan’s Holiday (Zonophone) 25 June 2002 *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (Rca) 26 June 2002 *Bill Haley With Haley's Comets: Live It Up (Ronnex) 27 June 2002 *Floyd Turner & His Home Towners: Round Her Neck She Wears A Yella Ribbon (Panachord) July 02 July 2002 *Coleman Hawkins And His Orchestra: Meet Dr Foo (His Masters Voice) 03 July 2002 *Hank Williams:Long Gone Lonesome Blues 04 July 2002 *Duke Ellington: In a Jam 09 July 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Peel left home without recording them for that week. 10 July 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Peel left home without recording them for that week. 11 July 2002 *Rex Cole Mountaineers: I Laughed So Hard I Almost Died (Panachord) 16 July 2002 *Roy Brown & His Mighty Mighty Men: Boogie at Midnight (Deluxe) 17 July 2002 *Les Paul & His Guitar: Hip-Billy Boogie (Capitol) 18 July 2002 *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me (His Masters Voice) 23 July 2002 *Charles Penrose: Seeing Each Other Home (Penrose) 24 July 2002 *Geraldo: Louisiana Fairy Tale (Columbia) 25 July 2002 *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Rolling Woman Blues' 30 July 2002 *Eddie Cooley – Priscilla (Royal Roost) 31 July 2002 *Rosebuds - 'Dearest Darling (I'm Still In Love With You)' (Gee) August 01 August 2002 *Artie Shaw and his Orchestra: The Glider (Musicraft) 06 August 2002 *Jimmy Vancey: Yancy Stomp (His Masters Voice) 07 August 2002 *Elvis Presley & The Jordanaires: Too Much (Rca) 08 August 2002 *Ambrose: You And The Night And The Music 13 August 2002 *Doris Day with Paul Weston & His Orchestra: A Guy is a Guy (Columbia) 14 August 2002 *Nat King Cole With Orchestra: Too Young (Capitol) 15 August 2002 *No Pig's Big 78? 20 August 2002 *Frank Sinatra: Christmas Dreaming (A Little Early This Year) (Columbia) 21 August 2002 *The Ever Bright Boys: Da-d Nda(Curry) 22 August 2002 *The Platters: The Great Pretender(Mercury) 27 August 2002 *Miss Elsie Southgate and her sister Dorothy: Rubenstein’s Melody in F (Zonophone) 28 August 2002 *Benson Orchestra of Chicago: My Sunny Tennessee (Fox Trot) (HMV) 29 August 2002 *Jay Wilbur And His Band: We'll All Go Riding On A Rainbow (Rex Records) September 03 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78(?). Sheila unwell. 04 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78(?). Sheila unwell. 05 September 2002 *Ella Fitzgerald - 'My Happiness' (Brunswick) - Sheila returns after illness 10 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila delayed on train and didn't record any for that week. 11 September 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Sheila delayed on train and didn't record any for that week. 12 September 2002 *Martin Dale And Charles A Smart: Sweetheart Darlin’ (Rex) 17 September 2002 *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (Pye-Nixa) 18 September 2002 *Bill Monroe and his Bluegrass Boys: Blue Yodel No.4 (Columbia) 19 September 2002 *Hank Snow & Anita Carter: Down The Trail Of Aching Hearts 24 September 2002 *Daily Express Remembrance Festival Choir: Song Memories Of The War (His Masters Voice) 25 September 2002 *Raymond Scott: Business Men’s Bounce (Parlophone) 26 September 2002 *John Kirby & His Orchestra: No Blues At All (His Master's Voice) October 01 October 2002 *The Revellers - 'I'm Looking Over A Four Leaf Clover' (His Masters Voice) 02 October 2002 *Bunny Berigan & His Orchestra: Little Gates Special (HMV) 03 October 2002 *Ziggy Elman & His Orchestra – Deep Night (His Masters Voice) 08 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 09 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 10 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78 15 October 2002 *Tommy Dorsey And His Orchestra - 'I Guess I'll Have To Dream The Rest' 16 October 2002 *Chick Bullock: Sleepy Head 17 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. Show is not from Peel Acres as scheduled because ISDN line is down. 22 October 2002 *Layton and Johnstone: Under a Blanket of Blue (Columbia) 23 October 2002 *Alfred Rode & His 18 Tziganes: Hungarian Rhapsody No 2 (Decca) 24 October 2002 *Tracklisting not currently available 29 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live from Nottingham Boat Club 30 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live from Nottingham Boat Club 31 October 2002 *No Pig's Big 78. One Live from Nottingham Boat Club November 05 November 2002 *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over 06 November 2002 *Lonnie Donegan And His Skiffle Group: Cumberland Gap (Pye) 07 November 2002 *James P. Johnson: Blueberry Rhyme (Signature Tune) (a gift from the Soledad Brothers) 12 November 2002 *Bill Haley & The Comets: Hot Dog Buddy Buddy (Brunswick) 13 November 2002 *Harry Parry’s Radio Rhythm Club Sextet: I’ve Found A New Baby (Parlophone) 14 November 2002 *Everly Brothers: Claudette (London/Americal Recordings) 19 November 2002 *Bing Crosby: If I Knew Then (Brunswick) 20 November 2002 *Charlie Kunz - (Piano Medley) 'Be Anything/There's A Pawnshop On A Corner In Pittsburgh Pennsylvania/Auf Wiedersehn, Sweetheart' (Decca) 21 November 2002 *Jack White And His Band: Blueberry Hill (A Fox Trot) (Zonophone) 26 November 2002 *George Morris: Radio Jig (Decca) 27 November 2002 *Frank Luther with Novelty Accompaniment: Will The Angels Play Their Harps For Me? (Imperial) 28 November 2002 *Lanins Famous Players: Stealing (Winner) December 03 December 2002 *Leyton & Johnstone: Are You Lonesome Tonight (Columbia) 04 December 2002 *Harry Bluff & Buena Bent: 'Mr. & Mrs. Brown At The Pantomime' (Winner) 05 December 2002 *Baileys Lucky Seven: Wimmin (Winner) 10 December 2002 *Anson Weeks And His Mark Hopkins Hotel Orchestra: Now I’m In Love (Columbia) 11 December 2002 *Little Richard: Ooh My Soul (London) 12 December 2002 *Dizzy Gillespie & His Sextet: Stardust (Deegee) 17 December 2002 *Lester Young: In A Little Spanish Town (Mercury) 18 December 2002 *Harlem Footwarmers: Rockin' In Rhythm (Parlophone) 19 December 2002 *The Two Bobs: Down At Dooleys Farm (Edison Bell) Category:Pig's Big 78